Koszmar Ponocnik
Gatunek z filmów= Koszmar Ponocnik (ang. Monstrous Nightmare) - jeden z najpospolitszych gatunków smoków, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Opis Wygląd Smok ma dość duże skrzydła, wąskie w części ramiennej. Dzięki nim może szybko latać. Pełnią również inną ważną rolę a mianowicie zastępują przednią parę łap. Szyja i ogon są wąskie i długie, zwiększają aerodynamikę. Jedyna para łap zakończona jest długimi szponami. Wzdłuż grzbietu Ponocnika ciągnie się rząd (na tułowiu dwa) długich i szerokich szpikulców, z głowy wyrastają dwie pary poskręcanych rogów. Pysk jest długi zarówno jak zęby. Ma długi i silny ogon zdolny przewracać wikingów. Generalnie wiadomo, że Ponocnik lubi jeść ryby i podobnie jak znakomita większość smoków, boi się węgorzy. Jednak podobno ma też przepadać za pachnącymi kwiatami. Wiadomo, że podobnie jak Nocna Furia, Koszmar Ponocnik używa swoich skrzydeł po to, żeby się zakryć i zawisa na drzewie, zahaczając się ogonem. Charakter Waleczny charakter oraz dumna postawa Koszmara Ponocnika nigdy nie pozwala mu przegrać w starciu z wrogiem. Do walki staje pierwszy, z pola bitwy schodzi ostatni. Jak wiadomo gdy rozwścieczy się Ponocnika całe jego ciało płonie, a to wszystko dzięki łatwopalnej substancji (ślinie) na jego ciele, co wystarczy by zniechęcić lub zrzucić przeciwnika. Jako wierzchowce, smoki te lubią płatać figle swoim jeźdźcom. Gdy polują, zwykle jest na co popatrzeć - widowiskowe triki w powietrzu zachwycają każdego obserwatora. Zachowanie Koszmar Ponocnik znany jest z tego, że kiedy jest wściekły, cały staje w płomieniach, które uniemożliwiają zbliżenie się do niego lub zrzucają nieostrożnego napastnika nieznającego natury Koszmarów. Ogień Ogniem Koszmara Ponocnika jest zamozapalający się żel naftowy. Tresura Z natury Koszmary Ponocniki są nieustraszone i dumne. Są jednymi z najsilniejszych smoków. Najlepszym sposobem aby zdobyć zaufanie Koszmara Ponocnika to oddanie mu szacunku, na jaki zasługuje. Trzeba umieścić delikatnie dłoń na jego pysku, pokazując mu że nie jesteśmy dla niego zagrożeniem. Pojawienie się ''Jak Wytresować Smoka Głównym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem pojawiającym się w pierwszej części filmu jest Hakokieł. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie on na początku filmu atakuje Czkawkę, później sam zostaje zaatakowany przez Stoicka Ważkiego. Później został schwytany i uwięziony na Smoczej Arenie, na nim Czkawka musiał dokonać zabójstwa swojego pierwszego smoka. Jego również, przed bitwą z Czerwoną Śmiercią, dosiadł Sączysmark i został jego jeźdźcem. Jeszcze więcej Koszmarów Ponocników widzimy między innymi podczas pierwzego ataku na wioskę Berk, później jeden z nich atakuje statek Stoicka Ważkiego, gdy ten płynął na poszukiwania Smoczego Leża. Dziesiątki Ponocników zamieszkiwały górę w Smoczym Leżu i zostały z niej wypędzone. Kilka Koszmarów Ponocników widać także pod koniec filmu w wiosce, kiedy oficjalnie smoki zostały przyjęte do społeczności Wikingów. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce znów największą rolę odgrywa Hakokieł, pojawia się jednak wiele innych Ponocników, mieszkających w wiosce Berk. Uciekły razem ze wszystkimi smokami, by złożyć jaja. Jeźdźcy Smoków Koszmary Ponocniki bardzo często pojawiają się w serialu, gdzie odgrywają ważną rolę - są jednymi z najbardziej pospolitych gatunków smoków. Jeden z nich spodowował spustoszenie na polu Pleśniaka, inne męczyły Wikingów, kradnąc im jedzenie (Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię), pojawia się też wiele dzikich Ponocników (Noc i Wrzask, ''Bing! Bang! Boom!). Gra Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies W anglojęzycznej grze, Koszmar Ponocnik jest czwartym do wytresowania smokiem. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Lava-Lout Island. Aby wytresować tego smoka, należy dać mu Scented Flowers - pachnące kwiaty. Gra School of Dragons W internetowej i bezpłatnej grze Koszmar Ponocnik jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Zobacz też |-|Gatunek z książek= Koszmary Ponocniki to największe i najbardziej przerażające z domowych smoków. Opis Świetni lotnicy, genialni myśliwi, przerażające w walce. Potrafią być nieobliczalne i trudne w tresurze. Niepisane Prawo Wikingów mówi, że tylko Wódz lub syn Wodza może mieć Koszmara. Barwy Koszmarów są przeróżne - od szmaragdowej zieleni, przez lśniący szkarłat, do najgłębszego fioletu i srebra. Smoki są groźne przez swoje ostre, przerażające kły i wysuwane szpony. Są wspaniałymi łowcami, podczas polowania robią duże wrażenie. Są naprawdę przerażające, nie muszą się bronić, nie mają wyspecjalizowanych mechanizmów obronnych. Ukąszenia są lekko jadowite. Ich szybkość jest niezła więc podczas polowania jest na co popatrzeć. Znane smoki *Ognista Glista należąca do Smarka *Krzywy Kieł należący do Słoicka Wielgiego *Killer należący do Zbira Nieułomka. |-|Galeria= ponocnik5.png ponocnik2.png ponocnik3.png ponocnik4.png ponocnik6.png ponocnik7.png ponocnik8.png 3716.flying-dragon.jpg-550x0.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik jak żywy 1270178587monstrous-nightmare-01.png 640px-Ponocnik1.jpg 12701785867monstrous-nightmare-01.png 500px-Hakokieł7.jpg Hakokiel6.JPG Hakokieł5.jpg Hakokieł6.jpg Hakokieł5.png Hakokieł4.png Hakokieł3.png Hakokieł2.png Hakokieł1.JPG Mounstrous one.JPG Monstrous two.JPG Mounstrous four.JPG Jws19.png Jws17.png Jws14.png Jws 9.png Jws192.png jws201.png Wiele gatunków smoków.jpg|W tle widać Koszmara Ponocnika Smoki.jpg 637px-Dragons_bod_nightmare_background_sketch-1-.png 640px-Nightmare.png 640px-ScreenCapture_25.04.13_12-35-30.jpg 640px-Gift-of-the-night-fury-1024x574.jpg kp 12.jpg kp 11.png kp 0.jpg Hg 5.JPG Hg 4.JPG Hg 2.JPG Hg 1.JPG Kp 11.png Koszpon2.png Jws303.png Gbg 37c.JPG Gbg 29c.JPG Gbg 27c.JPG Gbg 25c.JPG Gbg 23c.JPG Gbg 20c.JPG Gbg 32c.JPG Gbg 35.JPG Gbg 33.JPG Gbg 31.JPG Gbg 30.JPG Gbg 22.JPG Dziki koszmar ponocnik.jpg Jws236.png Dragon afraid of eel.jpg Wiadro.jpg zsok 4kos.JPG tapety-jak-wytresować-smoka-72.jpg koszmar.jpg Koszmar.png Ponocnik.png Ponocnik 2.png Smok.koszmar.jpg Smok.koszmar.ponocnik..png Koszmarnkdnd.png Pon.jpg dragons_hookfang_gallery_02.jpg Koszmar ponocnik niebiesko czerwony.png Nowy hakokiel.jpg Monstrous_Nightmare2.png tumblr_msoi2oYBkl1qzmmzso1_500.png en::Monstrous Nightmare es::Pesadilla Monstruosa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z książek Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów